The Hunger Games: Fan-fiction book 1
by Vince Nguyen
Summary: "Cannons" that was the only thing 16 year old Vince Nguyen heard during the 74th Hunger Deans. Not knowing how he would survive, he becomes allies with Jolene, and Anthony, yet still struggling to survive. With careers and Tributes zeroing on him, will he survive the Games? Or will he be eliminated for good... find out!


"The Hunger Deans"A Fan fiction of "The Hunger Games" By: Anthony W , and Vincent N.

Tribute List

District 1: District 10

Male: Anthony Wright Male:Ian Nichols

Female: Sierra Harrison Female:Caroline

District 2: District 11

Male:Anthony Correa Male: Amhauri B.

Female:Senna Jenkins Female:Hannah

District 3: District 12

Male:Christopher Wertenbach Male:Vince N.

Female: Alexis Knopf- Female:Kaylee C.

District 4:

Male: Gunner Henderson

Female: Kaley Lewis

District 5:

Male:Chelton Burke

Female:Stephanie Tirado

District 6:

Male:Pharaoh Spellman

Female:Katie Cox

District 7:

Male: Joe

Female: Jolene

District 8:

Male:David Tirado

Female:Logan Ray

District 9:

Male: Adrian Correa

Female: Rose Powers

Chapter 1: Reaping Day

As I wake up and feel no warmth beside me, I wonder why. I open my eyes and see that no one is there. Chelsea had left. I walk down stairs and find that dad and her were gathered at the table. And , They were talking about the reaping and exchanging glances when I walked in.I guess they were afraid of who would be our next Tributes. When the Town clock strikes 2:00 Pm it'll be time to meet at the Justice Building for the Reaping. When the time came, people were gathered around the wooden platform in front of the building. Effie Trinket was there with her stupid clothing and her pink dyed hair. With her high pitched voice she says," Today is the reaping of the seventy fourth Hunger Games! Today we will be choosing two tributes, a male and female. To take part in slaughtering others to show the capitol that we are their Victims. Our female is…." As she draws from the glass bowl."Kaylee Czech! Our male is… Vince…. I cannot pronounce his last name. May you please come up on the stage. These are your tributes for the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games!"After Effie left ,the peacekeepers took us straight to the train.

Chapter 2: Into The Capitol

When we got off the train and stepped onto capitol soil we were astonished by all the sights. And now we know in the future everyone looks like Lady and Haymitch decide to bring us to our apartments and then to the training center where we train to battle against other Tributes. When we arrived we realized some of the big threats like District 7's Tributes Joe , and Jolene and the Careers,(Districts 1 and 2) No one else seemed much of a threat. Hmph. When all of the 24 Tributes gathered in the training center. The coach said," Only one of you are going to survive. Use your skills wisely. If you do not know any, you'll learn them here or die in a poor fight. Fair? Let's train!". I walk over to talk to the Careers in District 1 ,and try to form an Alliance with says he will consider between us ,and District 7. Other than the Careers I might wanna have to form an Alliance with Jolene of District 7. She looks like an overgrown killer especially with her crazy imaginations about 1 direction which is her ultimate death weapon. I might have to ask Kaylee before making any other decisions , because one bad mistake and will be up in heaven...

Chapter 3: A different perspective of the Games

District 1:

As I look around I see that we Careers have it easy this year. Hmph 12 looks like a threat ,but maybe we can form an Alliance With 12. I grab the throwing knifes and begin to throw at the target. I hear behind me the coach yelling at 10's Ian N. Looks more like a oversized 2 year old. I nearly Ian comes up to me and says you want an Alliance I put my knife close to his heart and say, "Do I look like I want to?" He runs off. Vince of 12 walks up to me for the second time and asks for an Alliance," I Have thought about it and my answer is yes. Prove yourself with your trident and maybe I won't slit your throat in your sleep. There is your answer, now leave me be so I can practice." I grab the Sword and begin to go at the test wheat sack. By the time I am done with the wheat sack, it is shreds. I go to grab another Practice Sack ,and that fool from 10 comes back," If you ask me for an alliance, whatever your name is, you will be come my practice dummy. Go."

Chapter 4: Private Sessions

District 12:

I finally got an answer from Anthony of district 1 , he said yes Kaylee agreed that we form an Alliance with District 1 ,and 7. I walk over to get ready for our Private Sessions ,and I hear Seneca Crane , the Game Maker yelling "District 12 , Kaylee Czech" as i wait for Seneca to call me I realize that i'm the last to be called. Then after waiting for about 2,000 Hours that stupid Game Maker decides to call me. I steadily walk in a dark sealed off room , i'm thinking it's a gas chamber as the head Game Makers seem to stalk me. Seneca says to me " Ok, show us your choice of weapon." Of course I pull out my Trident ,and I throw, I miss twice one more chance to show off to those snotty gamemakers. And I failed ,wow they stare at me laughing, Seneca calls to me and says "Haha your failure amuses me". That was the last straw I grab my Trident ,and throw it at the Watching tower hoping to get Seneca.*Boom*. I turn around to see an Explosion ,and out of the mist I see a wall , it seemed like it was a invisible wall I assume it's a forcefield. The Game Makers find my attempt to kill them funny ,and gives me a 11.0 ..

District 1:

Since I am in District 1, I am called first. I walk in and see the head game makers staring at me through the glass. They irritate me so. I grab the throwing knifes and throw one at the target, the knife hits the target in the head. Missed. Two more chances. I aim and throw again, heart. Yes! Last shot. AIm and throw, Heart. Perfect. They make me choose another weapon to use. I'm like… it's supposed to be one. I grab the sword and immediately targets pop up in front of me, cardboard moving ones. I charge at the first and stab through the heart. Second one I slice off the head. Third target is spinning with a large wooden bat in it's hand. I wait for the moment and stab in the spot where I saw there was a break, it stops and the bat goes flying out of it's hand."Is that enough for you gamemakers?!" I walk out with a smirk, A high score and sponsors for me.

Chapter 5: Pre-Games

District 12:

Finally, after waiting for a while , the result sessions were finally in. The TV is on the Tributes channel of course. Caesar Flickerman announced the scores ,and the Tributes. First we're District 1-11 then it was Kaylee and I Caesar says excitedly, "District 12 Male: Vince um.. I can't pronounce his last name But he received a 11, and the Female, Kaylee Czech received a 10.5." Caesar smiles ,and laughs at the audience with his horrific face ,and

says "well, folks those are our scores for the Tributes of the seventy fourth Hunger Games!" Effie and Haymitch takes us back to our Apartments, where I bump into District 2's Anthony Correa,and Senna . Well that Correa guy seemed helpless , other than that I best be getting to bed , tomorrow is the day where we "Fight to the Death" ,and if I'm gonna have any chance of surviving Jolene and her crazed obsession of 1D I'd best be getting to sleep.

District 1:

After a few days of waiting the results of the sessions were in, The TV is on to the tributes channel that they were always to be on. The announce says," First District 1, Male: Anthony Wright...11.5 Female:Sierra Harrison,10. Pretty High scores 1.

Chapter 6: Journey to the Arena

District 12

I wake up , to see that Kaylee has already risen , and have already eaten Breakfast I walk to the Kitchen staring at Haymitch getting , let's just say she's dyeing her hair.I glance and says good morning to them , Effie says "Hurry now, we have 5 minutes before heading to the The Arena to prepare ..and to get your arena suits." After I heard Effie say that I grab my Biscuit and chew it all down, choking ,Kaylee looks at me disturbed. And , Haymitch looking at me tells me to stop ,and brings me straight to the Capitol Tribute Hovercraft. There I met my Alliance members , "District 1's Anthony wright ,and District 7's Joe and Jolene."We stood there staring at Ian from District 10 getting punched in the face by a Peacekeeper , afterwards he yelled out "Screw the capitol I just wanna see my Parents…. *Moaping*." So, we ignored him and went onto the ship.

District 1:

As I climb aboard the ship, I am the first one there. Where are the others? *sigh* After about 5 minutes the other 11 districts had arrived. "About time!" Vince of 12 sits in the seat behind me. A conversation (whisper) begins between us. We plan of if we will charge the cornucopia, and we agree. All of us will take over the cornucopia. Send some to patrol the

cornucopia. Plan settled.

Chapter 7: A Baron Wasteland

District 12:

Once, we got on the ship , the peacekeepers came over and placed a tracker into our .We Tributes handled it like a human being ,while Ian cried an almost got thrown out of the ship by a peacekeeper. The pilot of the ship tells us over the Intercom , that we have of the Tributes looked out the window ,and were astonished by the sight of a Frozen Wasteland , the cornucopia looked like a clock. After we landed the peacekeepers took us immediately to our Lunch rooms where , our pedestals rise from sea level when the games begin. Cinna my arena suit designer came to me ,and placed a golden token over my Arena clock started counting down,"20...19...18...17" ,My pedestal starts to rise, "16...15...14...13...12...11…." At this point, all the Tributes glared at each other, "10...9...8...7...6...5...4…3...2..1 , Let the games begin!"

Chapter 8: Let the Slaughter commence!

District 12:

All, the Tributes either swimmed or ran to the Cornucopia, Anthony ,and I were the first to make it to the cornucopia , I see a Trident and grab it. Anthony grabs the sword and throwing knifes , Anthony sees District 10 and blows away Ian , I throw my Trident straight through Caroline's heart. Afterwards, Anthony asks me where District 7 is , then I realize they weren't here, although I see them in the Distance rapidly stabbing District 5's Chelton Burke. We all gathered at the Cornucopia ,and devised a plan forming two groups, Patrol , and Hunter. District 1 were patrolling the Cornucopia accompanied by Joe , and Jolene and our district were Hunting. We ran to southern end of the arena, and there we saw a slimy gigantic turtle, watching us from above. Jolene , viciously grabs her Battle axe out ,and cuts his throat. Kaylee sarcastically says ,"Gee , thanks Jolene, I guess I know what we are having for Dinner tonight." We return to the Cornucopia to set up camp for the night, Anthony mocks the Turtle ,and I say well you know what if you don't like it then die! As Kaylee is cooking the Turtle , the rest of us our on guard duty for the moment. I hear a sound behind the Cornucopia , and see Gunner choking Sierra, we react quickly and try to kill Gunner. Although Anthony already got stuck up and decided to throw a knife in his leg , and take him as Hostage. I decide to take the shift while the rest we're sleeping , I walk around the Cornucopia all of a sudden a hologram came from the sky of the Arena. Five people we're dead, 14 Tributes to go. After that, i fell asleep...

District 1:

I run full speed at the center. Seeing the weapon rack I grab the sword and knives. I see most of the others fleeing. I laugh at their failure. District 10 was charging in a slow swimming motion. I grab a knife and throw it at the fat boy's head. Right in the forehead. Blood spews everywhere in the pure water. Ha. Twelve arrives finally." Where are the others?", I ask. I see them killing one of 5's Fatboys. Laughing away at him. "Alright guys I have an idea. Let me see there are five of us so… One District will patrol around the cornucopia. Hunting and checking for enemies. Simple enough? If one of you dies, have your partner whistle, we have some here. If you both die, we know. Deal? Plan has been confirmed." As I look at the rack I see a crossbow."Ohh a bit of high tech for us, eh?" I grab some bolts and see matches and tape." Flaming arrows hehe. I'm good on weapons guys! We need food." As I look at our meal, A turtle." Really guys? There are cows and chickens here. And you get us a turtle?" A retort from 12." I will take you down before you touch anywhere near me. Understand?" I look behind me," You mother-fruit leave her alone!" I throw the sword in his leg and he falls."Cripple, lets take him as prisoner. She is dead.*I say sadly*" I fall asleep.

Deaths of the First day

District 1's Sierra Harrison

District 5's Chelton Burke District 10's Ian Nichols

District 10's Caroline Overholt

District 2's Anthony Correa

District 11's Amhauri Bunch

Chapter 9:Day 2 ,and a Surprise

District 12:

It, was dawn I look around the Cornucopia just to make sure no ones sneaking on us again ,and to my surprise I see a Tsunami wave headed straight for us, so.. I untie Gunner and we ran as fast as we can onto the Beach. I look back to check that everyone is there , but Joe was missing. I looked back Joe was caught in the wave, he was dead, his head floated to the shore his eyes still opened.I close them ,and throw his head into the water. So it was the only 4 of us left. What a surprise. I talk to Jolene about what we're gonna do,"We're gonna play the games ,and prey they sponsor me Harry!" says Jolene. Right at the moment she says that a gigantic box falls from the sky. Jolene grabs her axe ,and cuts it open.*Gasp* Jolene fainted and said ,"It's…. Harry!" says Jolene. Gunner looks at her ,while Harry was making out with Jolene. "Ok, heres the plan, we're gonna come back at midnight to get the re-supplied Cornucopia, but for now we set up came here." says Gunnar. I saw a Tribute behind Gunner ,and yell "Gunner! Watchout theres a…." *Pharoah shoots a knockout dart at vince*

District 1:

I woke after Jolene, I walk over to Vince asking why he's staring at the front of the Cornucopia, "Run, theres a Tsunami heading straight for us!" I ran over helping Vince untie Gunner. We made it on shore , then Vince told us Joe was dead...next thing I know Harry Styles comes out of a box and French kiss Jolene.*Sigh*. Ahhh, love now if you guys are done I think Gunner has a plan. Gunner explains to us about his plan. Out of nowhere a Skinny look tribute shot Vince with a knockout dart, then he starts humping him. Gunner, couldn't take it anymore and throws a bomb at Pharaoh. I went straight to sleep after Gunner ,and Jolene setted up our camp.

Gunner's Perspective:

Wow, after that from District 1 took me as hostage, they finally unties ., but I wouldn't especially since it's Anthony. I tell them my plan of going to the Cornucopia at midnight. Because i'm planning of creating a Capitol communicator to call a Capital Hovercraft. Vince, a person that I didn't know would be smart enough to even survive the first day, yells at me to look behind me. I did and I saw Pharaoh who shoots a dart, at Vince ,and started pouncing on him. Jolene and Harry Styles looking at him disgusted tells me to throw a stink grenade on Pharaoh. After that I helped Jolene ,and Harry set up camp. i don't know what girls find cute about Harry Styles , to me he's just a mini Justin Bieber. I dragged Vince into a tent ,and woke him up.

Chapter 10: Into The Cornucopia

District 12:

I wake up, for some reason inside a tent. I got up and looked around ,and saw Gunner ,and Kaylee talking. I asked what happened, "well, Pharoah knocked you out ,and humped you so… yeah" says Gunner. Is he dead, i say ,"nope just knocked out, if you need him he's next to Anthony." says Gunner, I walk over to Pharaoh I grab a rock ,and smash his head repeatedly, Thanks Gunner he's dead now. Anyways is it just me or is Jolene making out with Harry in that tent? "Yes, Jolene is making out with Harry alright" says Gunner. Gunner it's time to move back to the Cornucopia, to get the supplies I say, " Yeah we should Anthony come with us, Joylene, Kaylee stay on guard. We ran back to the Cornucopia ,and gathered lots of electrical items. Gunner, the Genius of the group starts crafting some sort of Communicator, I ask him what it was and he replied,"don't worry all you need to know that it'll get us out of here" says Gunner. I roll my eyeballs at him, and I hear a scream coming from camp. I yell Anthony guard Gunner! As I ran to the camp I see Kaylee hanged, against a tree blood everywhere. I looked up at the Sky to see the Holograms of the dead Tributes of day 2…

Gunner's Perspective:

I was talking to Kaylee, when the Vince came up behind me and asked me what happened. I explained that he was humping him , while he was knocked out.I nearly laugh about the event just because of thinking of it.I told Vince where Pharaoh's body was, and Vince Brutally killed Pharaoh you could see his brain outside of his skull. Vince suggested we go to the Cornucopia since it was 12:00, we ran to the Cornucopia where I found tons of supplies.I start getting to work ,while vince decides to get nosey in my … that idiot. I tell him that he doesn't need to be worrying about it. For some random reason he runs back to camp, leaving me with this oversized I was peacefully at work, until I heard a cannon fire, I look back at camp. Worried I look up where they showed the dead Tributes.

Jolene's Perspective:

Ever since Haymitch sponsored me Harry , I've been making out with him since. We french kiss, while I look at his Beautiful skinny man abs. I stayed in the tent while the rest we're leaving for the Cornucopia. I was happy i got to stay now I get more time to make out with Harry. "Hey, Jolene yesterday i sent an Angel to protect you in your sleep, it came back a minute later I ask why, it said Angels can't watch over other Angels." says Harry. I nearly cry when he told me that , but I didn't I come closer to him to give him a gift. All of a sudden, I heard a scream calling my name, "Jolene help me hel-... I try to go outside ,but Harry tells me to stay ,so we made out again. I hear a cannon fire so I looked outside. I saw Kaylee hung against a tree, I ask Vince what happened, "Kaylee… someone killed her…" Vince says sadly. I looked up with Vince to see the dead Tributes.

Deaths of the Second day

District 12's Kaylee Czech

District 8's Logan Ray

District 6's Pharaoh Spellman

District 6's Katie Cox

District 5's Stephanie Tirado

District 2's Senna Jenkins

Chapter 11: Day 3, the Raid

I patrol camp, while Jolene is sleeping, I see Gunnar in the distance with Anthony," Hey Vince, if you want to go kill people follow me." says Gunnar. I knew what he was planning, he needed more parts for that thing he's creating. We reach the volcanic side of the arena, Gunnar ,and I see three Tributes CJ,Alexis, and David. Gunnar grabs out his Rifle, he so happens to created yesterday. We charge at them, David jumps me causing me to fall to the edge of the Volcano, I'm at the brink of death, "So Vince here's your last breath, anything you wish to say?" said David. David kicks me off, I quickly grab my grappling hook ,and fire it on the edge of the Volcano, so I was hanging there, one thousand feet from death looking down at the deep drop. Then suddenly Gunnar lunge kicks David off, I watch in laughter as I see him drop, I use my hook to come to the bottom of the Volcano before the it erupted. woops, I stepped on David's mouth, all well , "Vince meet at the Cornucopia tomorrow before 4:00, here's a communicator to keep in touch!" says Gunnar.*Gunnar throws the communicator* I was all alone, and had to get back to the Cornucopia I don't know how i'm going to get out ,but without wasting time I climbed up the Volcano.

Gunnar's Perspective:

Darn it, I don't have enough Technoid, So I decided to just go raid a camp, knowing Vince would love to kill people, I bring him along. After 10 minutes of searching, we found ourselves in the Volcanic part of the Arena. I see 3 Tributes, charging at us. CJ runs up to me, I grab out my Rifle just so he could grab it. He attempts to attack me with it, I grab his arm , twist it, and grab a rock ,and Smash him in the "_ _ _" Then I see Anthony Murdering Alexis with a Knife, While Vince is on the edge of the Volcanic mountain. I knew it was going to erupt so, I threw down a communicator at Vince. We run back to Camp, I tell Jolene I need to speak with her. I explain what happened to Vince, *ROAR* we turn around seeing the volcano erupt. At this point I knew Vince had less than 24 hours to escape or he'll die.

Jolene's Perspective:

I wake up, seeing Harry's arm over me. I still remember what happened to Kaylee, Harry also wakes up, Harry taking his shirt off without Jolene knowing, tries to hypnotise Jolene with his skinny man abs. Why Jolene just starts kissing him again, Harry abusively starts to touch Jolene… *A loud kissing noise was heard by panem* *Katie who was a dead tribute, saw this in heaven ,and gets mad. "Oh, Jolene without you i've would've never decided to get kids, plus you saved me from having to marry KATIE…" says Harry he continues to kiss Jolene. Hold your kissing Harry, I hear something it was Gunnar ,and Anthony coming back. "Jolene may I come in?" says Gunnar. Jolene quickly putting "things" on. Ok Gunnar, now come in ,"Actually let's talk outside I don't like looking at shirtless Harry. Wait Gunnar where's Vince, He explains to me what happens ,and I say ok as I knew Vince wasn't going to make it.

Chapter 12: Volcanic Dash

I ran for my life as lava was crawling towards me, not only that the Seneca was burning the Forest down too, so I had both to … just great. I keep running hoping I don't die, I ran into something. *Vince, is knocked back 30 feet ,and passes out* I awake, it 9:00 pm, I awake for somehow on a mountain. That Forcefield really knocked me back, I stood up looking over the mountain seeing that the lava has covered the entire western side of the arena. I someone taps my shoulder, I turn around nearly decapitating Anthony. "Hello, Mr. jagmaster,a little clumsy eh?" Anthony asked sarcastically. I follow Anthony back to camp, suddenly the death holograms appear, 5 people dead eh? That leaves us with 2 more to kill...

District 1

As I lay in my tent, I wonder what happened to 12's last tribute. I will be glad when I am able to kill the others except for 12's Tribute. The female is just lying around with her sponsorship. Not providing any assistance. When Vince returns I will stab her. Simple enough. Otherwise I am waiting for Vince. " I will go search for Vince. Do not follow me." I walk into the forest seeing the flames. I see one of 9's People and one of 11's. Alliance, two frail starving girls. I throw a knife and it hits 11 in the face. I slice 9's body in half. "District 9 and 11, you bring weak tributes, only to be crushed. I laugh at your failure." After a LOT of hours I find Vince on a mountain. He is looking at the destruction. I tap him on the shoulder.I duck so his blade does not hit me." A harsh greeting, eh? I was the only one who came to look for you, otherwise you would be dead. Come on lets get back to camp."

Day 3's Deaths

District 3's Alexis Knopf

District 3's Christopher Wertenbach

District 8's David Tirado

District 9's Rose Powers

District 11's Hannah Wise

Chapter 13: An Alliance Betrayed

District 12:

Finally, I was back to camp although Anthony stayed behind… I see Jolene ,and Harry Styles still making out… Mai Gawd thats seventy two hours straight they've been kissing. I walk over to the shore and see Gunnar tieing an electric rod attached to an electric generator at the Cornucopia. Confused, I walk back to camp , I went to talk to Anthony, he ask should Jolene be slaughtered, yes I answer. After Anthony brutally murdered Harry, I come in to kill Jolene ,and finish the job. Adrian, the cuban Midget stood at the opening laughing to death, I saw tears coming from his eyes. I see two souls coming out of their carcasses, I watch joyfully as day Kiss ,and move into heaven.

District 1:

I allowed Vince to go to camp alone. I see a little boy on my way. I ask him his name, his response is Adrian is My age." Well you are a bit small. Come on with me. I will take you to camp." He isn't talking much. I hope he isn't a quiet type. I arrive at camp and talk to Vince." Should I do it? It shall be done." I walk to Jolene's tent and fire the crossbow, loading your arrow with match on the side, It hits the tent and it catches fire. I slice Harry's head off, blood dripping out of his skull, Jolene horrified. I will come back to do more work later. I throw knifes in Jolene's legs." Vince come finish her off."I walk away, Adrian watching and laughing. I walk to Harry's Body and begin cutting it apart and carving Letters in his body parts.

Harry's perspective:

Jaylene's friend Vince was back, we continue to kiss, Jolene tries to leave because she heard a noise, I told her "Jolene, don't leave me, life without you is like a pencil, pointless". Jolene cries ,and continues to kiss me. Anthony ,and Vince came in ,and killed us. Thanks to them, our souls we're free, we got married in heaven ,and gave birth to two twin boys.

Chapter 14: Adrian the Cuban Midget.

District 12:

After killing Jolene and Harry, Adrian asks Anthony to go patrol in the Tundra, So they left, and hadn't return for a while… I walk over to the Cornucopia seeing Gunnar powering the electric generator, "Once, I activate the satellite to call the hovercraft, anyone in the bloody sand will die!" says Gunnar. He asks me to help him prepare to leave, he said will be ready by midnight. I talked to Anthony, using our Earpieces given by Gunnar, to tell Anthony that he had until 12:00 before we leave. Out of Horror, I see Adrian's bloody pants, I ask what happened ,"Umm.. I prefer not to talk about it." says Adrian. "We, have food loot hungry anyone?" yells Anthony. Gunnar, hungry as a lion pounces over to Anthony eating almost all of the food. "Ok, everyone grab your gear, and get ready to escape this bloody arena!" exclaims Gunnar. I run to camp grabbing my things, I run back to the Cornucopia. "Wait where's Jolene?" Gunnar ask mysteriously, well um.. Anthony can tell you that. After hearing it Gunnar smiles, and says ok, thanks I didn't know how much longer I could take Jolene anymore! Gunnar activates the generator, 1,000 volts of electricity struck the generator, I hear the buzzing of a Capitol 55-9 Moc hovercraft.

District 1:

Later on that day, Adrian asks if we can go patrolling. I agree. We go to the Tundra. After patrolling in the Tundra for a few hours, we see District 4's Female." Adrian kill her. Now." Adrian runs up sneakily, Like a Cuban Midget. He knocks her down, she pulls a knife and stabs his hand." OW" Adrian yells. I shoot her knife and it burns. Acid arrows. Adrian begins to choke her. She kicks him in the balls. Adrian cracks her neck. We check her loot."FOOD!" We exclaim. On the way home Vince tells me to get back to base by 12. It was 9. It was 11:30 by the time we got back." We come bearing food loots. Hungry anyone?" Gunnar eats most of the food." Douche." We are told to grab our items. I grab food, tents, and your weapons." Ready!" Gunnar asks a question about Jolene. "I killed her and Harry. Deal with it." I hear the hovercraft before I see it.

Day 4's Deaths

District 7's Jolene

District 4's Kaley Lewis

Chapter 15: A Dramatic End…

Vince:

It worked, the hovercraft came down, Gunnar,Adrian,Anthony ,and I we're ready to ambush the hovercraft, the hangar door dropped. Steam arise out, as 5 Peacekeepers see us and attacks. I decide to take mid, and Tiger kicks him in the face, his helmet falls off, I grab it smashing his face, bleeding he kicks my balls, and pins me to the ground. He takes out a gun, trying to shoot me, while Anthony rolls a grenade to me, I stick the grenade in his mouth, kick him back and watched his guts splatter into oblivion. Anthony comes in the cockpit ,and slits out the pilot's throat ,and throws him out the hovercraft. we we're in the air suddenly the left wing explodes, not only that but a hook came straight through the Hangar door. It pops out we saw another hovercraft behind us, it was Seneca ,and snow. He rams us, causing both of his engines to explode, they were gone ,meanwhile our hovercraft was still crashing ,"Guys, we need to jump!" Anthony yells! We grab a parachute and jump. We fall from 2,345 FT. in the air, I try to pull my trigger it was broken, I fall. Anthony shoots my bag causing it to release , relieved we watched the hovercraft destroy the Capitol building.

Anthony:

The four of us exclaim joy. We were ready to hijack the hangar door opens. 5 PeaceKeepers walk in.I throw knives at the two outside gets left mid. Gunnar gets right mid. Vince is having trouble so, I roll him a grenade. BOOM the back side of the hangar explodes. The blast doors close and the sucking air is gone. I come inside the cockpit, slit the pilots throat, and throw the body out of the chair and begin to fly. One of the wings break." I got this guys, don't worry.I pull up and open the blast doors. Gunnar is still back there. Adrian, Vince and I are safe, Gunnar falls to his doom." President Snow was behind us." I have an idea", I say. I stall and Snow crashes in to us, His engine explodes and the hanger is gone." Guys we need to parachute out! Get your weapons. and jump!" I grab a patriot colored parachute and jump. Vince yells, his parachute didn't work. I shoot his bag and the chute comes out."Problem solved!" We watch the hovercraft crash into the capitol building.

Chapter 16 Post Games

1 year after the games, Vince was recalled into the games for the quarter quell of siblings. Vince whom, sacrificed himself to save Chelsea, and her allies , resulting in Chelsea winning the games. When the previous president died, and the capitol building destroyed, Anthony became president of Panem. He immediately began rebuilding the capitol building. When the Seventy Fifth Hunger Deans came along next year, he chose a battle of siblings. Each district would have a brother and a sister. Sadly his friend Vince was chosen for the Deans ,and was killed. When the hovercraft picked up his body I said for an official burial to be made. All of Panem watched ,and the Presidents final words to his friend was," Without him none of this would have happened, let all of Panem mourn for the loss of such a great friend. Good today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever, will always remember him."

To be continued...


End file.
